Bending Sakura
by MKgirl15
Summary: What happens when Orochi gets Ozai to wish darkness unto the world or worlds ? Waka&Zuko meet, yay! How they become best friends- no clue. T fo fighting, language, and a little blood. Also for a certain "suggestive" Poncle.
1. The Runaway

**AN****: ****Hello ****random ****people ****of ****Earthrea****- ****I ****mean****, ****hi****! ****Soo****, ****I ****just ****got ****bored ****and ****had ****SO ****MANY ****IDEAS ****for ****a ****new ****story**** ! ****Sorry ****to ****go ****all ****girly ****and ****stuff****, ****but ****I ****have ****to****. ****Why****? ****This ****story****'****s ****about ****Waka****, ****that****'****s ****why****!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Okami ****or ****Avatar****: ****The ****Last ****Airbender****! (****I****'****d ****love ****to ****though****!)**

**Fanfic ****Timee****!**

_**Bending **__**Sakura**_

Chapter 1: The Runaway

Waka's POV:

As usual, the day was boring. You couldn't really do much on the Celestial Plain, and things get pretty boring after a while.

Yet here I stand, a peacefully sleeping sun goddess in my arms, running. Running from a very angry Yomigami.

"Amaterasu!" Yomigami snarled. "I'll get you for pulling too many pranks this time! Waka, let her down so I can punish her!" Yowch. I made a mental note to keep Amaterasu- who, if you hadn't guessed yet, is sleeping beauty over here- from doing any more practical jokes. This is, what, the sixth time this week alone?

As requested, I set the goddess down. But I also had some tricks up my haori's sleeves.

Yomigami stopped chasing us and she took out her Celestial Brush, which was her tail when she was a dragon but is now just a regular old blue brush with some moon patterns. "I have you know, little trickster..." She trailed off.

When Yomigami approached Amaterasu to 'punish' her- probably drawing a moustache and glasses- I pulled out my flute. "I don't think Pillow Talk and I want that." I smirked, knowing what would happen next. You see, I had a vision earlier, so I started running. But I still have no idea how Yomigami caught up so fast!

Yomigami smiled deviously. "Really? Maybe Pillow Talk needs to have a little chat with my brush here." We both got into fighting stances as we unsheathed our weapons and focused on the opponent's next move.

I dashed forward and kicked her in the stomach as gentle as I could, but enough to knock her out, and she fell with a thud. Surprisingly, she managed to get back up and sweep my unbalanced legs, causing myself to fall as well.

Jumping up, I used my hawk helmet to fly high and throw my flute-sword Pillow Talk at Yomigami, making sure that the glowing green was gone so no one would get hurt. Pillow Talk flew gracefully in a line from my hands to Yomigami's forehead. She staggered for a bit, then fell.

Amaterasu finally stirred and awoke, her bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark night. "W-Waka? Where are we?" I chuckled as the sun goddess eyed me curiously.

I flew over and picked her up again. "We are going to Nippon." Well, if Yomigami had reacted to Amaterasu's little pranks like that, then we better find a safe haven in Sei-An City for a while.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. She must be disappointed because she can't take the form of a human unless she is on the Celestial Plain. Otherwise, she is a white wolf with crimson markings instead of a pure white dress and red details. "Fine, but we're visiting Kamiki. I want to visit Issun as well." We both laughed- Issun would just _love_ to see me with Amaterasu all the time now, wouldn't he?

We laughed all the way to Nippon, where amaterasu became a beautiful wolf. We slowly walked on the path to Kamiki Village, now snickering over what Issun's reaction would be once he saw me.

Suddenly, a huge boulder was racing towards us, interrupting our laughter. I pushed Amaterasu out of the way and rolled to the side myself. Amaterasu quickly sprang up, prepared for battle. I reached behind my back and pulled out Pillow Talk, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" A fierce childish voice roared. From the shadows, a small girl appeared. She was swirling small rocks in the air, like she was controlling them and holding them invisibly.

I was still in a fighting stance- demon's illusion never once fooled me- when I kindly asked, "I am Waka, the gods' gift to man! And you are an Oni sorceress, correct?"

She glared at me, and I smirked. I looked into her eyes and saw a blank stare. Her other features showed anger, but her eyes- yeah, I think she's blind. Then why is her aim so excellent? "Okay, first, I have no freaking clue what the Hell you just said, and second, the name's Toph, also known as the Runaway, or Blind Bandit. I'm an earthbender, and don't forget it!" She snapped.

Amaterasu growled and barked at her. As an instinct, Amaterasu would attack soon. Well, we needed information first. "My sun goddess, please calm yourself. This 'Runaway', I'm not sure if she's from around here.

'Toph' moved her fist swiftly in the air, making a punching motion. A wall of earth popped upward from the ground and moved quickly towards me and Amaterasu. The sun goddess jumped over the wall just in time gracefully. I flipped over, using my hawk mask to fly over and land five feet from the girl. "Must you attack? You yourself said you do know of a demon sorceress- unless you are allied with Orochi...?" I asked, kind of awkwardly. Maybe this girl was a stranger, just confused.

"I... um..." Toph trailed off. Then she shook her head. "I have sensed no lies within you. You must be real good at doing this stuff. Hm, tell a ridiculous lie, please." She then set her palm on the ground.

I complied, noting the innocence of her voice, along with her sudden manners. I wasn't a madman,blaming everyone I don't know to be a demon, or Oni, so I gave this stranger girl a chance. "Hmm..." I thought of any random lie. When one came to mind, I stood straight and cleared my throat. "I am Susano, god of idiocy and lies, I have a large pink fluffy tail, and I have small orange teeth with demons lurking in them." I mentally shivered at what I was saying. Good thing it was a lie!

Toph nodded. "Okay... You're pretty weird, but nonetheless, you tell the truth. Now, where am I?" She sternly demanded. What happened to the nice little girl?

Amaterasu sniffed the air, finally checking Toph's scent to see if she was really a demon in disguise. The white and red wolf barked twice, ran over to the girl, and licked Toph's hand playfully. I chuckled. Such a childish attitude she has for a goddess. Toph was then tackled and started- giggling?

Yes, the little giggles and laughter with playful barks started after Toph got over a short stage of shock. "Stop! Down dog! That tickles!" Toph was shouting. Amaterasu licked Toph's face playfully while Toph was struggling to keep a cool attitude. Toph failed and now looked like nothing more than an innocent child- the previous attack had erased itself from existence.

When Amaterasu got off, Toph jumped up, a rock lifting her up and then planting itself back into the ground. "Okay, I trust the dog." Amaterasu growled. "Fine- wolf." Amaterasu showed her teeth and closed her eyes; smiling? Then Toph turned to me. "You have some explaining though, Mr. Fruityness."

I smiled and motioned to her, saying I would explain on a walk to a village where we could discuss without being attacked by demons or thugs. She smirked and mumbled something that sounded like "I can knock them out easily, though" and- Wait. What did she just call me?

**A****/****N****: ****L****.****O****.****L****. ****I ****suck ****at ****writing****/****typing ****stories****. ****It ****takes ****forever ****to ****post ****on ****FF ****cuz****' ****I ****keep ****retyping ****it****! -_-**

**Guess ****what****? ****Update ****not ****soon****! ****WHY****? ****April ****vaca ****starts ****Thursday ****the**** 12****th ****for ****meh**** :****P****!**

**I ****promise ****I ****will ****try ****not ****to ****suck ****at ****these ****next ****few ****chs****. ****And ****please****, ****PLEASE ****Review****. ****Or ****just ****read****. ****I ****accept ****anonymous ****reviews****! ****It ****means ****the ****world ****to ****me ****when ****someone ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****reviews****! :3**

**Also****, ****the ****main ****chars****. ****for ****this ****story ****will ****be ****Waka**** & ****Zuko****. ****Because ****their ****mah ****favs**** 3! ****I****'****ll ****also ****add ****in ****some**** Taang****, ****Zutara****, ****all t****hat ****stuff****. ****Don****'****t ****like****, ****TOO ****BAD ****SUCKAZ****. ****Fans****, ****you ****get c****andy****. *****throws ****buckets o****ut ****randomly*******

**Waka****: ****Madam****, ****I ****wouldn****'****t ****suggest ****you ****typing ****all ****this****. ****The ****viewers ****don****'****t ****like ****it****.**

**MKgirl****15: ****Shaddup****. -_- ****I ****see ****your ****point ****but****- ****ubtuxygvneiuygvixesgy**


	2. Darkness Rises

Big thanks to Alecia, Alice, and The Last Okami for the reviews! Honestly, you gave me hope to continue this story because I was thinking of deleting it and I kinda forgot about it. This will be a short chapter ( VERY sorry about that) because it's a filler chapter. I need time for ideas and also more time for things like school and my other stories. Thank you for reading about my annoying life.

Also, Alice, I kept saying Amaterasu and I didn't like repeating (I really wanted to say Ammy. Really. I felt I was doing that a lot) because Waka is very formal and Issun is usually the one with the nicknames. In later chapters, I was going to try skipping from 'Amaterasu' to 'Ammy'. In other words, let Waka get used to more modern stuff and interact with others more. You can see what I mean if you look at Waka's story/background.

Meh, let's just get this over with -_- ….. But seriously, I'm really happy/grateful for the reviews! (Inside: HOLY AMATERASU REVIEWS! :DDD)

Also, I am very happy with this chapter. Dark and twisted words are easy to write cuz their to the point. But happiness and all other emotions can get kinda annoying with my type of wording.

Chapter 2: Darkness Rises

Third Person View(aka Author's View)(and BEFORE Toph met Mr. Fruityness and Ammy) :

Fire Lord Ozai was a fool. A powerful being, but nonetheless, a fool. He had traveled to a mysterious world in a dream he had; a dream that his puny, stupid, demented mind had not made, but a dream that had been sent to him by another powerful being. Do not mistake this being as another fool (even though to me he is)! Do not utter this name without purpose, or chaos will occur at your very existence. This dangerous, dark creature was none other than Orochi.

Traveling along the ominous path to the mouth of the large cave where the monster lurked, Ozai studied his surroundings. Rather than his usual schedule of burning every piece of land he saw to a crisp pile of ashes he decided to travel and see what he could do to manipulate this area into a nice little addition to _his_ Fire Nation.

Yes, that sounded very fitting.

When Ozai had reached the Moon Cave, he hadn't known that the 8-headed beast had been waiting for him the whole time. His appearance disgusted Ozai, and vice versa. "What are you?" They questioned each other.

Ozai, stubborn and wanting authority, spoke first. "I am Fire Lord Ozai. You will tell me where I am and who you are- or face my firebending wrath!" His angered tone even surprised himself; this 'thing' looked like a monster.

These words did not please Orochi. At all. The serpent's heads all glared and growled. "I am your worst nightmare- and you are exactly where I want you to be; worthless, pitiful human!" The fire head roared. The lightning head, nearly zoning out, woke up with a screech from the terrifying noise. Ah, it sucks to not know what in the Underworld is going on.

Ozai jumped back and fell, soon disappointed that he could not deal with this 'Orochi'. Then a thought came to mind- this being must be one of the Spirits! _Damn__,_ _I__should__have_ _known__better__,_ he thought to himself.

Orochi cackled at the helpless little mortal. Why didn't he kill him yet? For the fun, of course!

Moving on to his actual plan, Orochi's voice boomed in Ozai's ears. "Ozai of the Fire Nation royal family. You will follow what I say to you. I wish darkness unto the world; utter that prayer to me, and we will be free. In return, you shall have your life- and possibly complete power over what I can take over for you." Orochi smirked. He's a good one at lying! "But, until you can take the power I will willingly hand over to you, you must call me Master."

His words soothed Ozai, making him think that Orochi was telling the truth. So, instead of Toph, who we all know would say 'bullcrap' and leave, the fool Ozai agreed to this. "I...accept your terms." Come on. Just a fancy little name? He could do that. Plus, he gets the power for a bonus!... Or at least, that's what he thinks.

Orochi roared fiercely, shaking the Moon Cave, finally free.

But, when he looked over to Ozai, his free and calm expression went to a look of satisfaction. "You...are now my slave."

"What!"

Ooh, it's SHORT. Waaaaah! I promise, I'll make it up to you guys!

I love you all peoplez! *Hands out cookies*

Also, OZAI YOU BAKA! Everyone knows not to trust giant 8-headed monsters! -_-

-Myst


	3. Moody & Fruity

**OH EHM GHEE- I'M SO SORRY I'M LATEE. I added a filler story because I needed ideas and I still need some! AAAGHH! So, um, yeah... Just enjoy the chap. while ya got it. I'd take it down easily, but so many of you like it and faved it and reviewed... -_- I think I have writer's block. BUT I DON'T CARE, CUZ I LOVE U PEOPLES THAT MUCH. 3 You're welcome.**

**...And just to let you know, I've been BUSY this summer. I started this in June/Whenever last Ch was posted & now it's around mid-August. (Next edit: It's now late August and guess what? SCHOOL IN A WEEK! D: But i don't care. I'm FINALLY done with summer reading and all that crap and now i'm listening to Hetalia character songs [Japan's, duh] to get ideas and GET BACK INTO THE DAMN STORY! 'Kay I'll just rant in the AN here you go ahead and read my crappy story. I just needed SOMETHING 'cuz I owe you guys big time! so SORRY!)**

* * *

POV Of Aang:

"Katara! Katara!" I hollered towards the relaxing waterbender. My friend there was just sitting at the edge of a clear pond with just her legs in the water. She was also bending a portion of the water to create a moving water snake.

"What!?" She impatiently snapped as I came closer. Her eyes slowly opened and the water snake deformed, dissolving into the rest of the water below. It seemed as though she wore a "this better be important or I'm going to literally kill you" look. I ignored it, however, and continued to sprint towards her.

"Toph and Zuko are missing!" I managed to shout between gasps and pants. Wow, I really ran fast. I noticed the very annoyed and angered look on her face. She'd probably yell at me and tell me to find or keep looking for our other friends. But I wouldn't let her control me. I'm the freaking Avatar, for crying out loud! "...And you have to help me! I've looked literally everywhere and I can't find them! Even with Toph's earthbending trick!" I tried to adjust my face into a cute, pleading puppy face. I swear I could have anime eyes when I begged like that.

A groan escaped her lips that were formed in a straight line. "Aang, if you've just come here to drag me on a clue hunt for them and then right when we get lost we find out that they've been close all along, I'm going to kick your ass." I jumped at the foul language. She almost never used it around me. Heck, she barely used it unless she was yelling and swearing at Zuko or Sokka.

Either way, it wasn't acceptable. Especially for someone like her, who is highly respected by most people in all of the nations. _And __here __I __thought __Toph __was __tough__, __but __in __reality__, __Katara__'__s __way __worse __when __it __comes __to __stuff __than __Sokka __after __ten __rounds __of __cactus __juice__._ I shivered at all thoughts. My horrifying nightmares.

Katara pulled her legs out of the water and used bending to dry them. A gleam of hope sparkled in her eyes. _Was __she __happy __that __our __friends__- __or __rather__, __my __friends__- __are __missing__? __They __could __be __dead __in __mere __minutes __if __we __don__'__t __hurry __up __and __find __them__!_ "Damn it, Aang, I hate how convincing you are." She growled in a deep, menacing voice while pulling on her boots, "But sure, I'll tag along. Just be faster than a kangaroo-rabbit or I'm leaving that second." Dang, she's _mean_.

Ignoring the sarcastic and devilish comments of that little...female polar bear-dog*, I created a sphere of air and rode away, with her running behind me at full speed. I just hoped that we would at least find one of them before it's too late...

Zuko's POV:

I groaned. After falling through that- _thing_ that I couldn't describe other than using circle-, which was stupidly placed in mid-air, causing me to fall to my doom, the injuries from falling into just a field of grass from that altitude hurt like hell. I clutched my left arm, which had broken my fall- yep, it's broken itself. Ugh, now I'm probably going to be weak and useless when I get attacked by some monster- animal, spirit, or another person.

As I trudged through what seemed to be a forest, I stumbled upon what looked like a village. There was a sign nearby, and it read 'Kamiki Village'. I hoped I could at least find shelter and food while I sort out my mind. But what were the villagers like? Where exactly am I? Thoughts clouded my head as I wandered throughout the place, passing a few homes and beautiful scenery.

I continuously explored the area until I accidentally bumped into someone, sending us both down. I was about to yell at them to watch where they are going, but I decided it would be best to stay on the person's side to avoid a fight in my weakened state. "Oh- I'm so sorry." I managed to apologize while getting up and blindly holding out an uninjured hand.

"Watch where you step, you stupid little- Wait, Zuko?" A familiar voice echoed through my ears. Was I hallucinating? Was that _Toph__'__s_ voice?

Looking at the person, I realized it was none other than my ally- and blind friend. "T-Toph?" Well at least I wasn't the only one trapped in this place.

Soon, the rough embrace of the Blind Bandit squeezed me tightly. I gasped for air as my ribs were squashed harshly. Toph didn't really notice, nor care. "Aw, Zuko it _is_ you! Man, I end up in this weird place and then you show up! I guess the world doesn't suck that badly after all!" She beamed. I was currently choking, but that didn't stop a streak of red of my cheeks a her words reached my ears. I _really_ need to get used to this "friend" thing.

"Toph...air...!" I managed to shout while she strangled me. I was soon released and the over-excited earthbending girl restrained herself from breaking me with another bone-crushing glomp.

"Sorry Hot Head. you okay?" She then asked, scanning my body full of bruises while mocking me with her pet names. Typical Toph. I grunted, but I soon realized two people staring at us, both looking very... unusual. Okay, they seemed extremely weird. While they turned around, I, without knowing it, stared curiously at them. They were looking away, but it didn't take long for them to turn back around. Luckily I was distracted by my ally before I was caught. With her earthbending, she probably noticed me staring at the people. "Dude, don't worry. They're with me." Not exactly what I was thinking, but I'll just go along with this like usual...

One of the persons looked straight at me. "Oui. We are currently traveling with zis girl for a while. It seems you know each other." He said in a strange accent while smirking. I became curious, and a little pissed at the fact that he thinks he can just smirk at me.

But before I could talk back, Toph raised a hand in the air, pointing at the duo of strangers. "Zuko, this is Waka. He says he's a prophet from the Moon Tribe, and he both looks and acts pretty fruity." I raised an eyebrow, but she continued. "Yes, he's a guy. Plus, he talks with this weird accent that he calls Wrench." So that's what it's called.

"Ah, demoiselle, I apologize for interrupting, but it's actually French. It's an 'F'." The one I assumed was 'Waka' stated. I looked at him. He sure was weird, with a pink shirt, purple pants, and red pointy shoes.

Toph went on without a care. "Whatever. French. Anyway, wolf-" She pointed to a wolf who I had probably mistaken for another person before, with a coat of pure white and red markings. The markings really stood out, especially in white, and I suspected these beings didn't hide successfully too often. I also remembered these markings from somewhere... The creature barked as it was mentioned. "...Yeah, that wolf is Amaterasu, also called Ammy, who is actually-" As soon as that name was said, I remembered immediately.

"The goddess of the sun." I blurted out. Toph looked a little annoyed from being interrupted again, but she shook it off and nodded. She gave me a blind 'how did you know?' look. Waka looked interested in my knowledge too. Amaterasu barked happily- or so it seemed. "I... uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. Too much attention in a weird situation was never good. "Back home I read a book about the Shinto religion and I saw pictures of the gods. I recognized this one because of the markings. They're pretty hard to miss, and I read that you can only see them if you believe in the gods. Like you, Toph, I believe in the Spirits, but I guess a part of me became interested in the Shinto gods as well."

The Blind Bandit delayed in response, still registering my words because I said them a bit fast. Waka nodded while the goddess finally ran over to me and licked one of my hands. I wasn't used to the feeling but I tried my best to get used to it. This was an animal, right? Mixed animal or not, god or not, maybe I should... pet it? Her? My answer was the wolf placing her head under my hand. I began to pet her, and she wagged her tail. I almost smiled, but seeing how miserable I usually am made me force one.

"Mon ami, we actually never got your name. May we ask what it is?" Waka suddenly asked, causing my focus to jump from the wolf-goddess to him.

This time, it was a real smile. I hadn't done this in a long while, longer than I can remember. "Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation." I replied, walking over to him and holding out a free hand while Ammy tugged playfully on the other.

He shook my hand while smiling back. "I can tell the future at times, you know. While mon amour was being pet by you I saw us as great friends." I was quite shocked, but I only reacted with more words.

I thought about it first though. _Friends_... It sounded pretty good to me, actually. Kind of rare, but I think I'll survive. I should try this out. Maybe after getting to know each other, Toph and I can get help so we can return home!

"That... would be nice." I finally said, somewhat returning to my normal scowl and leaving a bit of smiling to show i was happy.

But of course, someone has to ruin my moments. "Heh heh, you guys look cute like that." Toph remarked. Amaterasu started barking like she was laughing while Waka and I looked away from each other to the females. Waka shook his head and chuckled while I glared.

* * *

**D'aww, Zuko's being a little tsundere! xD Again, so sorry that I haven't posted a lot, you know I'm still pretty young but I do have a life, so I'll try my best to make it up to you all!**

**By the way, I have been watching Hetalia: Axis Powers recently, and I swear I almost screamed 'Holy Roman Empire' when I remembered Waka's French accent. Gah, that creeper Francis is EVERYWHERE! *Whispers* Oh, Ammy should RUN next time they're alone...**

**So... (Hopefully) See you guys soon! Again sorry. This was kinda ALWAYS welcome, doesn't matter what they say. 3 And I couldn't help that last part hinting to something... Don't worry I refuse to write about Rated M stuff! Lawlz!**

**PM me or review any mistakes you think I should fix! I'm a Grammar Nazi and although I don't really like my own work my friends say it's cool... -_-" I'ma stop blabbing now. Bye!**

**P.S. Female polar bear-dog : Female dog, bitch.**


End file.
